


When Worlds Collide

by shinythegoat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 16 and Achingly Shy, Academy Era, F/M, If they first met through Minecraft, Minecraft-ish, No Beta, We Die Like Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: They are 16 and achingly shy, and up playing Minecraft at 2am. Fitz and Simmons have never meet although it feels like they know eachother. With the help of their friends they introduce themselves, but like all things FitzSimmons, it takes things a couple of times to actually work.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 18





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this work a little shorter than Intended because I had other ideas that I wanted to work on. Hope you enjoy!! <3

“Phew, all done,” Jemma pushed her textbooks and notes aside, stood up and stretched her aching back. “Time to get some sleep and then I’ll study again later today.” Jemma turned towards her computer that sat upon her compact desk. For some reason she didn't use either to help her study, which explained her sore back. As she inched closer to her desk she noticed the Minecraft launcher at the bottom of the screen.. “Ok, maybe a little Minecraft before I go to bed, it’s not like I have class today.” 

Jemma was a 16 year-old girl at the science and technology academy for Shield. She had been hand picked from her college in England and happily jumped at the offer to move to the United States. She hadn’t made any friends at the academy, none except that annoying boy Milton who was now her boyfriend, for some reason. She was top of her class, as well as the youngest by only a matter of days. There was another boy, also 16, who was second in the class, although she never had managed to find out his name.

Logging onto Minecraft she noticed that there was a public server nearby, meaning that the person in control of it was using the same wifi. “That’s interesting, they must be in the cafe nearby or something, I don’t think any good student is up this late playing Minecraft, besides me, of course." Cautiously she joined the server, and slowly waited for it to log her into it

Meanwhile, across the hall Leopold Fitz had also just finished studying, and instead of sleeping, he too decided to play Minecraft. He had been playing for 10 minutes when a random user joined the server. “Who’s Biochem_Gal33?” Fitz jumped at the voice behind him. “Mack!? Why are you still up?” “Couldn’t sleep” “And you didn’t think to warn me!” “I just wanted to watch you play Minecraft, you're not very good by the way.” “Yea, thanks for that” Fitz turned back to his computer, “So who is she?” Mack asked, moving closer to get a better look of the screen, “We shall find out.” Slowly he started typing until he has satisfied with his question

**Turbo_the_Monkey:** Hello?

So someone was there, Jemma stared at the name that asked the question, “Turbo_the_Monkey, what kind of name is that?” “I would think it’s a name for someone who likes Monkeys.” Simmons' heart skipped a beat, until she registered who’s voice the words came from, turning away from the screen she began to scold her roommate. “Bobbi!? What the hell are you doing up!?” “I could ask you the same thing” Jemma sighed and turned back around to face her computer, “I was studying” Jemma sighed as Bobbi began speaking the lines he knew were coming. “Jemma Simmons! You should be out partying, not studying!” “Bobbi midterms are technically tomorrow, and then we get some new classes, I want to be extra prepared.” Bobbi shook her head and slouched in her chair, knowing this conversation wasn’t going to get anywhere. Turning back around to face the computer Jemma’s fingers hovered over the keys, “Are you gonna respond?” She turned her head, giving Bobbi the death stare, as if silently telling her to shut up. Slowly she began typing.

**Biochem_Gal33:** Hi! What’s your name?

Fitz and Mack stared at the girl's response to their very vague question. Fitz swiveled on his chair, “Should I respond?” “Yes, you don’t just leave a girl hanging.” “Ok, well, what do I respond with? Do I respond with my full name, my last name, or my nickname?” Mack put his hand to his temple and slowly began to massage it, as if relieving some of the small stress being put on him. “Just, uh, say Fitz.” Fitz nodded and proceeded to answer the girl’s question.

**Turbo_the_Monkey:** Fitz. What’s yours?

“Fitz?” “You know them?” Jemma asked hesitantly, not wanting to push any more buttons than needed. “Can’t say I do, but the name does ring a bell.” Jemma’s heart rate sped up, Fitz, the name did sound familiar, but from where? Perhaps this person wasn’t just someone walking by, what if they actually went here!? For the second time Jemma began pressing down on the keys, responding to the question she was asked.

**Biochem_Gal33:** Jemma, Jemma Simmons

**Biochem_Gal33:** Is Fitz your full name?

“I knew I should've told her my full name” Fitz announced, turning towards Mack as if to prove him wrong. “Well don’t look at me! You asked for my opinion.” Fitz dropped his head, wondering if he should respond or not, he was obviously not going to ask Mack for his opinion. “If you don’t respond I will respond for you” Mack insisted, nodding his head towards the keyboard “Feel free” Fitz rolled his chair away from the desk, letting Mack take over.

**Turbo_the_Monkey:** Oh no, my full names Leopold Fitz I just go by Fitz

**Biochem_Gal33:** Like the king?

**Turbo_the_Monkey:** I don’t know, my dad named me but then he left so I never found out

**Biochem_Gal33:** Oh, Im sorry, I didn’t mean to get personal

“Aw, that’s really sad, his dad left him” “Yea no kidding it’s sad, he's probably just using that to get closer or something.” Bobbi stared at the words, imagining some old fella sitting behind the other screen. “No, I don’t think so. I feel like he’s telling the truth” “Fine Jems, but if he ends up to be some 60 year-old alcoholic, don’t say I didn’t warn ya." Annoyed with her roommate, she decided to turn back to the conversation that hopefully wouldn’t get her worked up.

**Biochem_Gal33:** So, what are you up at 2am playing Minecraft?

**Turbo_the_Monkey:** Couldn’t sleep, I was up late studying for my Engineering midterm tomorrow

**Biochem_Gal33:** Wait! You're a student here! So am I! I was also studying, but for my Biophysics finale!

**Turbo_the_Monkey:** That’s actually so cool, maybe I’ll stumble upon you someday

**Biochem_Gal33:** Yea maybe, for now I should go, I want to actually get some sleep before the tests

**Turbo_the_Monkey:** Yea I should too, hope to see you around :)

**Biochem_Gal33 has left the game**

“See Turbo, you basically have a Minecraft girlfriend now, your welcome.” “But I don’t want a Minecraft girlfriend, I want a real one” A frown formed on his face and too Mack he looked like the 12 year-old boy that he’d seen in photos. “Yea ok, don’t worry Turbo, we’ll get you one.” Mack got up and patted Fitz on the back before walking to his room and shutting the door behind him. It wasn’t long after that Fitz slowly moved to his room and fell asleep almost immediately. 

Across the hall Bobbi had already returned to her room, leaving Jemma sitting in the dark, the only light coming from the computer. She was alone in her thoughts, surrounded by silence. It took her awhile to get up from the chair, she was engulfed in the mystery of the man named Leopold Fitz, and she wanted to find out more. However, it would have to wait till after the exams, she had too much on her plate as it was.

~~~~ The day after the Exams ~~~~

Fitz walked into classroom 221 and immediately 19 pairs of eyes looked up at him. “Welcome! Nice of you to finally join us” The teacher beamed, gesturing for him to join him at the front of the class. It was the start of the second semester and Fitz had transferred to a harder class to earn his Biochem credits. “Ladies and Gentleman, I would like you to meet our newest student, Leopold Fitz. He transferred from the lower level of this class because it was too easy, so do expect a challenge from this young man.”

Fitz scanned his eyes across the students and noticed a girl, probably about his age, staring at him, but not out of fear, it seemed to be out of shock. As the teacher finished his introduction he pointed him to an open seat directly next to the girl. Gradually he made his way over to her and took his new seat.“Hi Fitz!” “I’m sorry, do I know you.” “Oh sorry,” The girl stuck out her hand towards it and Fitz took it, shaking it gently, “I’m Jemma, Jemma Simmons.”


End file.
